Hiccup
by KaydenceRei
Summary: "You know, Banner, a healthy dose of fear usually knocks those right out of you," Bruce stared at him a little dumbfounded and watched as Natasha backhanded him on the chest. Clint cleared his throat, "Right, forget I even dared to suggest that."


**Author's Note** : I'm being ridiculous again, so enjoy it.

 **Hiccup** :

The ridiculous little shrieks of noise that emitted from Bruce's lips were cringe-worthy even by his own standards. No matter what he tried to do, be it chugging water, holding his breath, or even a spoonful of sugar; the hiccups just wouldn't cease their onslaught.

Five hours.

For five hours he had one chronic case of the harmless but bothersome affliction and he could actually see Tony shooting him death glares at him from across the lab.

"Can't you like—Hulk it out or something?"

Bruce actually felt his eye twitch a little at the thought, "No way am I bringing out the Other Guy to cure my hiccups..."

He could see the sudden amusement at some far off thought that crossed his friend's mind and he waited patiently for him to share it. _Hiccup_. Tony grinned, "Can you imagine the look on his angry green face if _he_ hiccuped? Good God... we need to test this, it would trend faster than Miley Cyrus could twerk."

"No way," Bruce warned him, "Did you just compare the Other Guy having the hiccups to twerking?"

"Maybe we could teach him to twerk? Romanoff can do a lullaby, I'm sure she could teach him to twerk."

He sighed a little at that as he shook his head. _Hiccup_. "You just want to see how many hits it would get on YouTube."

"True," and at least now the billionaire seemed to have resigned himself to the fact that no, there would be no Hulk-hiccups, or Hulk-twerks. "Fine, you may choose to suffer, but suffer elsewhere my squirrelly little friend," _Hiccup._ Tony winced, "It's driving me nuts."

Bruce decided to give it a rest in the lab after that, so he made his way to the theater room to watch a classic movie and try to relax. If anything it probably couldn't hurt his chances of getting rid of his ailment, probably.

Clint was already sitting on the couch with Natasha, watching one of the Star Wars movies, but he wasn't adept enough with them to know which it was. He wanted to make an escape before he was noticed but his lovely new problem decided to alert them to his presence, even though he imagined that the two assassins likely felt the shift in the air before he ever got there, according to Tony they had 'spidey-senses' that tingled.

 _Hiccup. Hiccup_.

Two in a row, that was a fantastic way to say hello when all he really wanted to do was run away. He watched as both their heads turned and looked at him in the doorway.

While Clint looked relatively amused by the sudden situation, Natasha just had the smallest little quirk of her eyebrow up on her impassive face, and she _still_ made him nervous after all this time. Anyone who could calm down his angrier half was someone to be at least a little scared of.

"You know, Banner, a healthy dose of fear usually knocks those right out of you."

Bruce stared at him a little dumbfounded and watched as Natasha backhanded him on the chest.

Clint cleared his throat, "Right, forget I even dared to suggest that." He watched as the archer gave something close to a stink-eye to his partner on the couch, heard the phone in his hand go off, then the other man gave a small wave and disappeared right past him.

 _Hiccup_.

He watched Natasha's empty expression shift a little now that they were alone and one side of her lips quirked upwards into a slanted smile, "Movie?" she offered.

Bruce shrugged a little at her question, "I guess... if my hiccups don't bother you."

There was the barest shake of her head, and he remembered who he just asked that question to. Natasha was trained to endure nearly any form of torture somebody could think to conduct on her and he supposed hiccups were at the bottom of her list of worries.

"We don't have to watch _this_ do we?" he asked as he came over to sit on the opposite side of the couch.

He watched her eyebrows crinkle a little and there was a small tinge of amusement in her eyes, "Got something against The Force, Bruce?"

"I uh—actively try to avoid 'The Force'."

Natasha actually chuckled at that, "You can put on whatever you want. Star Wars is more Clint's thing."

"What's your thing, Mission Impossible?" _Hiccup_.

Bruce swore he could actually see her trying to hold back a laugh, although he wasn't entirely certain if it was because of his joke or because of his hiccups. Apparently she decided she wasn't going to answer and so he changed the channel to their usual programming that played the older movies he was fond of.

 _Hiccup. Hiccup_.

This was just embarrassing. It was one thing to have this happen in front of Tony, but when the usually stone-faced assassin beside him was barely managing to contain her amusement, it was a completely different story.

Bruce couldn't even be sure what category in his life to place her into. They were sort of friends, he supposed, but that term didn't quite foot the bill. They were something a little more, certainly not less, but he wasn't sure what they really qualified as.

 _Hiccup_.

He swore he saw Natasha's lips twitching a little.

Another thirty minutes past by in silence other than his occasional hiccup, and he was grateful that unlike Tony, Natasha didn't seem bothered by his affliction and didn't find it necessary to comment on them. _Is she closer to me than she was when I first sat down?_ He couldn't really be sure, he hadn't paid to much attention to how much distance had originally been between them.

 _Hiccup_.

Another twenty minutes, she still hadn't said a word about his problem, and she was stoically managing not to laugh at his discomfort. Bruce had to blink a few times when he felt warmth on his thigh and his eyes shifted down to look.

Natasha was sitting directly next to him now. When had she even moved that close and how had he not noticed her doing it? For the last fifty minutes she seemed to have gradually gravitated towards him.

He just barely managed to keep it together as he averted his eyes back to the movie playing but found that he couldn't really focus on it with her so close to him.

 _Hiccup_.

Her next movement was so sudden that Bruce didn't know quite what to do. One of her legs lithely shifted over his lap until she was straddling him and he stared at her with wide eyes as she gave him some rather innocent look through her eyelashes that made his entire face flush. _Hic—_ her lips swallowed the next one as they pressed against his.

He was frozen in place, completely and utterly unsure of what to do or more importantly, unsure of what to do with his hands. He chose to settle them on that dip in her waist that emphasized her curves as she pressed herself closer against him. Natasha's lips coerced his open and her tongue covertly and expertly mingled with his as her one hand rested on his shoulder and her other rested on his cheek.

Twenty-three seconds later and she had easily extricated herself back to her original position on the couch as though she had never done any of it.

Bruce sat rigidly and stared at the screen and watched a movie he couldn't comprehend and the silence between them lasted a good fifteen minutes before he dared to speak up, "What was that?"

There was a rather coy look playing across her features as she looked over at him and gave a sly smile, "Your hiccups are gone."

He blinked a multitude of times before he realized she was right.

"Guess Clint is right, sometimes, just don't tell him I said so."

Natasha's little smile grew a little larger and then she looked down at her phone the exact way that Clint had done earlier, "Hmm, I never seem to get to finish a movie." She stood up and headed towards the door and he looked back to watch her leave. He hadn't expected her to turn around and give him a rather seductive and somehow still innocent smile, "Guess next time you get those hiccups I'll have to take it to a new level."

Bruce gulped at that, "You terrify me."

She didn't disagree but she did wink before she stepped out of the room.

* * *

 **Yep. I'm nuts.**


End file.
